


Feasting (Thanksgiving Drabble)

by 3BeesAndCoffee3



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Drabble, Drinking, Drunk Will Graham, Drunkenness, Feeding, Hand Feeding, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Soft Hannibal Lecter, Teasing, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Will Graham is a Cannibal, Will Graham is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3BeesAndCoffee3/pseuds/3BeesAndCoffee3
Summary: Hannibal and Will enjoy a thanksgiving dinner as unconventional as the rest of their relationship.(Just a lil Drabble for thanksgiving~)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 51





	Feasting (Thanksgiving Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, y’all. Enjoy this very short, mildly pointless little Drabble of my horny, doting, cannibal husband.

Hannibal tips Will’s chin up, head rolling back easily against the chair. His skin is flushed, feverish from too much wine, he butts his forehead against Hannibal’s hand like a cat, seeking out the warmth and steadiness of the other man. “Open up,” Hannibal says, standing over Will, his legs splayed wide on either side of Will’s legs. He’s holding a forkful of meat out to him, tender and dripping. 

Will smiles up at him, delirious, opens his mouth wide for Hannibal, lets him him feed him. He licks at the fork even after he’s swallowed everything offered, laps at the juices left behind from the tender meat. He hums, deep and appreciative. 

Hannibal smiles at him, swipes a finger across Will’s lip. “Wonderful,” Hannibal hums, pleased. He can’t help but dip his head down, kiss Will’s mouth, nip at his bottom lip until it’s flushed and pink like the rest of him. 

“It’s good,” Will sighs, eyes heavy. Hannibal adores Will like this, lax and pliant, loves the way he gets so subconsciously needy. He blames the holiday for Will’s excessive drinking, celebratory. Hannibal doesn’t mind regardless, finds him even more enjoyable when he’s able to let go of his inner qualms, become needy and helpless, let Hannibal feed him, care for him. They share the unspoken knowledge that they’re feasting together on the rude man from earlier. It feels intimate, feels powerful. 

“I’m glad,” Hannibal purrs, pushes Will’s hair from his face. “More?” 

“Mm, yeah,” Will says, words thick. 

Hannibal grins, returns to the table long enough to slice the heart evenly down the centre, marinated and cooked beautifully. It’s not traditional, there’s no turkey, no friends or family with them, but there’s very little about their lives that follow tradition. Will had said himself that he would much prefer something of Hannibal’s expertise. He slices Will’s half into small, even bites, returns to Will and seats himself in the mans lap, legs dangling neatly over the edge. Will grunts, chuckling at the added weight, though Hannibal knows it’s not of protest.

“Hi there,” Will chuckles, tilts his wineglass back but finds it empty. Hannibal has filled it far more than his own tonight, but they’re enjoying themselves. Will so seldom relaxed.

“Here,” Hannibal hums, offers Will a bite. He eyes it, something glistening behind his eyes as he closes his mouth around the fork. 

Will groans happily around the bite of organ, clearly pleased. Hannibal should hope so, considering the careful attention and seasoning he’d put into it. “You spoil me,” Will says with a grin, licks his lips. 

“I delight in it,” Hannibal agrees, kisses up Will’s neck, bites gently at his pulse point. He savours the flavour of Will on his tongue, feeds him another bite as he noses at the juncture between his neck and ear. “You’re delectable.” 

Will grazes his fingernails over the back of Hannibal’s scalp, petting, holding him close. “Eat up, then,” Will says, Hannibal can hear the smile in his voice without looking. “Just save room for dessert.”


End file.
